A su merced
by Gery Whitlock
Summary: Alice, una psíquica que necesita subsidio para llevar a cabo una investigación. Jasper, el hombre encargado de otorgárselo, es un escéptico de sus poderes que además la reta a demostrárselos leyendo su mente mientras tiene unas sucias fantasías con ella…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, la historia es una adaptación de la homónima de Dsalvo Doreen y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Esta historia es M por contenido de sexo explicito y lenguaje fuerte.

A SU MERCED

No era posible que el hombre siguiendo al maitre hacia su mesa fuera Jasper Withlock. Parecía demasiado joven. Demasiado casual, en su suéter y pantalones, una chaqueta de traje sobre un hombro. Pero él caminaba con paso decidido y seguro, como un hombre acostumbrado a conseguir lo que desea

Su mirada se cerró sobre la de ella…y un estallido de conocimiento llenó su conciencia, tan de repente que le produjo una respiración abrupta. La suave música del piano desapareció y un rugido como el del océano llenó sus oídos. Las luces, ya tenues en este exclusivo restaurante de hotel, parecieron hacerse gris alrededor de los márgenes de su visión hasta que nada estuvo iluminado sino su mirada fija, sus brillantes ojos azules.

Ella no había intentado leerlo ni siquiera, pero supo que esta prisa de sentir estaba viniendo de él.

Él me desea.

Aun si ella no hubiera sentido que la atravesaba una conexión psíquica, la apreciación en sus ojos podría habérselo dicho.

_Me gusta una mujer suave, delicada. _

¿Qué? Estupendo, ella estaba oyendo sus pensamientos. Oyéndolos incluso sin intentarlo. Esto nunca había pasado. Ella había aprendido a controlar sus habilidades desde joven. Aprendido a encenderlas y a apagarlas a voluntad además, leer la mente no era su mayor habilidad, solo le sucedía en pocas ocasiones, pero ella siempre lo controlaba…

Deben ser los nervios. Esta subvención de la investigación significaba mucho para ella.

Ella parecía distante y tomó una lenta, y profunda respiración, sintiendo conscientemente el crespo mantel de lino debajo de su dedo índice, la silla firme bajo su ella. Retorció sus dedos del pie en sus firmes tacones altos. Concentrándose en las sensaciones físicas que siempre la ayudaban a aterrizarse. Sí, eso era bueno.

Él se sentó enfrente de ella, y ella encontró su mirada. No podría tener más de treinta y cinco años. Mucho más joven de lo que había esperado para un miembro del consejo universitario. Y más guapo, sobre todo con ese suéter de casimir marino que encendía sus magníficos ojos azules. Su pelo castaño claro, tendiendo a rubio y rebelde peinado hacía atrás de su alta frente, pero una hebra resbalaba encima de su oreja como si fuera demasiado fina para quedarse puesta mucho tiempo. Su nariz era un poco demasiado grande, pero lo hacía más guapo aun. Sin esa diminuta falla, él parecería demasiado bonito. Era un condenado paquete, todo bien.

Él le dio una breve inclinación

-Yo soy Jasper Withlock. Usted debe ser la psíquica - se presento

_Y usted debe ser el estrecho y puñetero escéptico_. Muy malo que no pudiera decirlo. Si ella se pusiera furiosa, no habría oración que le consiguiera esta subvención. Él era el único negociador en el comité de revisión.

-Yo soy una intuitiva- le corrigió - Alice Brandon…

Su sonrisa parecía falsa. Más como una sonrisa de desprecio.

-¿Es esa la palabra políticamente correcta? ¿_Psíquico_ suena demasiado como un charlatán? - dijo él con saña

Ella había escuchado el insulto antes.

-Simplemente es la palabra que yo prefiero.

Un mesero apareció.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Aunque era demasiado tarde, ella había planeado comer un postre. Pero con la manera como iba esta reunión, no quería prolongarla.

-Sólo una taza de descafeinado para mí, por favor.

-Yo tomaré agua mineral. Y torta de chocolate.

Condenado. Ahora ella estaría babeando encima de su postre. Por lo menos su arrogancia la hizo menos tentada a babear encima de él.

-¿Ningún postre?- él incitó. - El chef de la repostería de aquí es legendario.

Cierto. Pero ella no quiso ceder ante él, no incluso en algo tan trivial.

-No, gracias.

-He leído su propuesta de subvención - dijo él, después de que el mozo se hubo ido - Francamente, estoy preocupado de que cualquier involucramiento de la universidad sea visto como un chiste en la comunidad científica. La reputación de la universidad ya está en tierra insegura después de ese estudio de la marihuana que ellos financiaron el año pasado.

Ese estudio de la marihuana había sido un chiste.

-No hay ninguna comparación. Mi estudio no involucra una sustancia ilegal.

-Pero todavía está en las bordes de la ciencia. Las metafísicas realmente no son las físicas, después de todo.

Como si eso lo hiciera menos válido.

-Ha habido centenares, si no miles, de estudios científicos sobre los poderes intuitivos. Estudios que se han vuelto a hacer docenas de veces.

-No financiados por una universidad prestigiosa. Odio decirle esto, pero estoy planeando aconsejar a la universidad no darle ni siquiera el espacio para dirigir el estudio, permitir sólo la financiación.

¿Y por qué estaba él perdiendo su tiempo con esta reunión? Ella se apoyó adelante, descansando sus codos en la mesa, preparada para discutir con él.

La mirada de él cayó sobre sus pechos. Por lo menos ella no estaba leyendo sus pensamientos en este momento. Pero la expresión en sus ojos, la inclinación sexy de sus labios, hizo que su respiración se acelerara.

Y entonces ella lo vio "La imagen en su cabeza, desde su imaginación. Las manos de él desabotonando su camisa, empujándola fuera de sus hombros, dejándola enredada alrededor de sus muñecas. Él llegaba a su sostén (él lo esperaba beige, no blanco, y mucho más endeble de lo que sus amplios pechos exigían) En la visión él daba un tirón a las correas fuera de sus hombros sin una palabra, tirando las copas abajo para que sus manos pudieran cubrir sus pechos desnudos."

Una ráfaga de calor inundó su cara. Maldita su pálida piel, ella mostraba cada rubor. Quizá él no lo notaría; la parpadeante vela en su mesa no arrojaba mucha luz. Por lo menos él no sabía que ella leía su mente. ¿Y cómo _había_ hecho eso? Ella ni siquiera estaba intentando conectar con él.

Con dedos temblorosos, ella alcanzó su vaso de agua y tomó un trago.

-¿Está usted bien?- preguntó él.

-Estoy bien.- ¿Qué había querido decir antes de que ella hubiera tenido ese perturbador destello? Algo sobre la subvención. Sobre su razón para esta reunión - Si usted ya ha tomado una decisión, Sr. Withlock, me sorprende que quisiera encontrarse conmigo.

-Llámeme Jazz

Después de esa caliente fantasía suya, él probablemente pensaba que ellos debían por lo menos usar su primer nombre. Quizá la informalidad les ayudaría a tener una discusión abierta sobre su proyecto.

-Bien - acepto ella

El mozo apareció con sus bebidas y su deliciosa torta de chocolate rociada con salsa de frambuesa artísticamente encima del plato en un modelo entrelazado.

Él tomó un pedacito y tragó antes de contestarle.

-Yo sólo quería una excusa para conducir a la ciudad de Monterrey. Nosotros no tenemos un restaurante igual a The Four Seasons allí.

Su boca quedó abierta. ¿Era eso un chiste?

Él río, un retumbar ronco y cálido que la hizo sonreírle contra su voluntad.

-Estoy bromeando. En serio, yo simplemente pensé que era justo darle una oportunidad para que intentara convencerme.

Él no parecía un tipo fácil de convencer. Demasiado controlado. Demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Uno de esos hombres exasperantes, inflexibles que nunca cambiaban su opinión. Pero ella tenía que intentarlo.

-Este estudio podría representar una diferencia grande en las vidas de muchos niños intuitivos. Ellos están aislados. No conocen a nadie más como ellos. Mi estudio les daría una oportunidad para unirse entre sí.

Ellos no tienen que crecer pensando que están locos…como yo lo hice, pensó ella pero no lo expreso en voz alta.

Él parecía ligeramente interesado, pero no dijo nada.

-Y puesto que éste es un estudio a largo plazo, nosotros aprenderíamos si tener un grupo de pares de apoyo ayuda a los niños a desarrollar y reforzar sus habilidades con el tiempo - continuo exponiendo.

-Suena bien en teoría. Hay sólo un problema. Yo no creo que las habilidades psíquicas existan. Habilidades intuitivas, eso es.

Una actitud demasiado familiar. Ella había aprendido a no combatirlo.

-Si usted está decidido a no creer que algo existe, no hay ninguna manera en que yo pueda cambiar su modo de pensar. Desechará cualquier evidencia yo le ofrezca.

Sus labios se curvaron en una burlona media sonrisa. Una boca lujuriante. Era demasiado malo que él la usara para sonreír con burla.

-Si puedes decirme algo sobre mí que nadie, y yo quiero decir ninguno, pueda saber, le creeré. Algo específico.

Y él podría desechar eso fácilmente, también. Llamarlo coincidencia, o decir que era demasiado vago para ser específico. Ella había oído todo eso antes.

-¿Esperas que yo demuestre que soy intuitiva?

Él asintió.

-¿Por qué no? Hagámoslo ahora -Soltó su tenedor y la miró firmemente. - Dígame lo que estoy pensando.

Ella abrió su boca para decir que no estaba preparada, que tendría que meditar por lo menos durante una hora, que él tenía que estar deseoso de ser leído. Antes de que ella consiguiera decir una palabra, otra imagen estalló en su visión.

"Sus manos se deslizaban debajo de su sostén, las tiras aprisionando sus brazos…su fuerte brazo alrededor de ella, inclinándola hacia atrás…su boca succionando su pecho, el pezón endurecido apretado contra el cielo de su boca. Ella sentía todo, de la misma manera en que él debía estar sintiéndolo. Sentía su hambre. Su necesidad."

Dios, él estaba haciéndola venirse. Sabiendo cuánto él quería chupar y sobar sus pechos, cuánto él quería apretar su pene tieso contra su estómago, hacia correr el calor a través de su cuerpo y establecerse justo entre sus muslos. Sus caderas se retorcieron en la silla, mientras se apretaba profundamente contra la tapicería, intentando suavizar el dolor.

La imagen se debilitó cuando ella enfocó el asiento sólido de la silla. Él la miró condescendiente.

-¿No asumes el desafío? ¿La habilidad psíquica es algo que tengo que aceptar por fe?

Como si la fe y ciencia fueran incompatibles. El típico escéptico.

-¿Su ego no le permitirá tener un poco de fe?

-¿Un poco de fe?- Él sonrió… una sonrisa acalorada, sexy esta vez. Mucho mejor que la sonrisa de burla - Me gustaría tener mucho de usted, Alice.

Sus mejillas ardieron. Y ella vio esa imagen de nuevo… "Ella en sus brazos, su camisa y sostén bajados, sus pechos acunados en sus manos. A él le gustaba ver sus brazos atrapados en el enredo de las mangas de la camisa y correas del sostén. Le gustaba tenerla casi desvalida. Ella podía sentirlo."

-Estás pensando en sex - dijo ella, antes de que tuviera una oportunidad para detenerse_. Y te gusta dominar a una mujer en la cama. Sólo un poco._

Él levantó una ceja - Eso podría ser una suposición afortunada. Yo soy un hombre, después de todo. Un hombre que se sienta enfrente de una mujer bonita. Y además, yo acabo de decirte que me gustaría tener mucho ti.

Ella no se defendería. No todavía. Le permitió pensar que había ganado su punto, lo dejó comer más de su postre. Lo saboreó tan bueno como parecía. Ella sentía todo lo que él sentía, cada sensación, en una forma que nunca había experimentado antes. Y no tenía ningún deseo de detener la conexión entre ellos. Ella nunca había sentido algo así. Tan íntimo. Tan excitante.

-Es blanco- dijo por fin.

-¿Qué?

-Mi sostén. Es blanco, no crema.

Él tosió, casi ahogándose, y cubrió su boca con la servilleta. Cuando su mirada finalmente encontró la suya, parecía sorprendido -¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros, decidida a actuar como indiferente.

-Eso es lo que nosotros los intuitivos hacemos.

Él enmascaró su sobresalto con cinismo. Oh, él era fácil leer. Y ni siquiera lo sabía.

-Intentemos de nuevo- dijo él -Yo pensaré en algo diferente. Algo más oscuro.

Ella permitió su mente ir a la deriva, su mirada desenfocada, esperando…esperando…repentinamente la imagen estaba allí. "Ella yacía casi desnuda en una cama, sus pechos descubiertos, su falda arremolinada alrededor de su cintura…con su rubia cabeza entre sus muslos. Ella lo sentía todo desde su perspectiva, como si ella estuviera de algún modo dentro de su cuerpo. Ella sentía sus caderas bajo sus fuertes manos, sosteniéndola quieta…sentía sus muslos suaves acogiendo su cabeza…sentía su piel húmeda y caliente bajo su boca.

Ella sentía la deliberada manera en que él movía sus labios y lengua, chupando en el trozo de su clítoris, luego lamiendo, luego volviendo a chupar. Él amaba su sabor. Amaba su olor. Y oh, cómo quería él que ella se viniera contra su boca. Lo quería más que su propio orgasmo.

Oh, Señor. ¿Algo podría ser más seductor que saber que un hombre amaba ir hacia abajo sobre una mujer? ¿Sobre ella?

_Yo podría comer tu dulce coñito por horas_. Ella escuchó su gemido en su fantasía, y su respiración se aceleró." Ella pestañeó y agarró el brazo de su silla, intentando mantenerse firme. La imagen desapareció, y ella lo vio de nuevo a través de la mesa.

Otro rubor calentó su cara - Usted está pensando de nuevo sobre sexo.

Él levantó una ceja - No, yo no estaba. Adivine de nuevo.

Era un mentiroso. Ella miró alrededor. Los clientes más cercanos estaban dos mesas más allá. Nadie la oiría por encima de la tintineante música del piano que llenaba el aire. Ella se apoyó en la mesa hasta que sintió el calor de la llama de la vela en su barbilla.

-Sexo oral- susurró ella.

Eso lo estremeció, y ella no tenía que ser psíquica para verlo. Él aclaró su garganta - De acuerdo. Asumamos que usted tiene razón. ¿Cómo consigue la información? ¿Es como si alguien estuviera hablando con usted? ¿Es una imagen? ¿O simplemente una sensación?

Ella tomó un trago de su café - Una imagen-. _Y yo siento lo que usted siente. Y sus pensamientos, Dios, estoy escuchando sus pensamientos eróticos._

Él todavía parecía escéptico - ¿Y dígame, entonces…cuán exacta es mi imaginación?

Ahora ésa era una pregunta cargada. Él no tenía que saber que uno de sus pechos era más grande que el otro, o que sus caderas estaban más llenas.

Sus ojos azules se ampliaron - Mi Dios - él dijo -¿Cómo infiernos usted hizo eso?

Ella frunció el entrecejo y pregunto - ¿Hacer qué?

Y entonces ella lo vio, la imagen fantasiosa de ella había sido cambiada, corregida, para parecérsele exactamente. De algún modo él había recogido la imagen de su propia cabeza.

-Yo no sé - contestó ella -Yo lo pensé, y usted…la leyó.

Él agitó su cabeza - Imposible.

-¿Entonces cuál es su explicación?

-Que estoy excitado como el demonio - gruñó, frunciendo el entrecejo. _Por ti_, ella leyó en sus pensamientos, pero él no lo dijo -Y tengo una imaginación vívida.

Hombre terco. Ella todavía sentía la conexión a sus pensamientos, sus fantasías. Y al contrario de él, ella sabía como usarlo.

"Ella se lo imaginó desnudo, se imaginó un pecho fuerte, ligeramente velludo, piernas poderosas. Un pene grueso, circuncidado, totalmente erecto, rojo y pulsando por el calor. Ella envolvió una mano alrededor de él y bombeó."

Y entonces ella envió la fantasía fuera hacia el vacío, sabiendo que él la vería. Sus ojos se ensancharon.

-¿Cuán cerca estoy de la realidad?- preguntó ella. Su voz temblorosa, pero no se preocupó.

-Yo soy…

-No me diga - le interrumpió - Muéstreme.

-¿Cómo?

-Imagínelo. Imagíneselo en su cabeza.- Ella lo miró fijamente sin pestañear, concentrándose.

Él agitó su cabeza, pareciendo deslumbrado. Pero ella lo vio sin embargo.

"Su polla era más larga. Y él quería que ella lo bombeara más duro. Más rápidamente. Entonces él apartó su mano y la rodó sobre su espalda, sosteniendo sus manos encima de su cabeza con un fuerte puño. Extendió sus piernas con sus muslos poderosos y empujó dentro de ella. Ella sentía su salvaje placer.

Sintiendo lo que un hombre siente durante el sexo…ella nunca antes se había permitido la experiencia. Siempre respetaba los límites de la privacidad personal, sabiendo que no querría que alguien leyera sus propios pensamientos en semejante situación íntima. Pero la sensación era extraordinaria.

La pegajosa humedad rezumaba entre sus piernas. Y no sólo en esta fantasía de él. De ellos."

Ella respiró profundo, estremeciéndose – Detenlo - susurró ella.

-Tú eres la que invade mi cabeza - dijo él roncamente -Tú detenlo.

-No puedo - Y ella realmente no quería. Quería guardar esa imagen, esa imagen imaginaria de él follándola…follándola duro y rápido con sus manos sujetadas firmemente. Ella nunca imaginó ser refrenada, nunca había querido dejar el control, pero ahora…ahora quería representar completamente su fantasía. Ella lo había amoldado. Dándole forma. Las ayudas lo convencieron de que su vínculo psíquico era real.

Y lo manejaba salvaje al mismo tiempo.

"Ella se imaginó esforzándose por poner sus manos fuera de su asimiento. Se lo imaginó gruñendo. Resistiéndose. Sosteniéndola más firme… follándola más duro. Él mordió su cuello. _No luches, nena. Córrete para mí_.

Más duro

Sí. Tómalo. Tómalo todo.

Ella gimió y empujó sus caderas contra él, esforzándose por subir más alto…más alto… su cabeza se zambulló, y sus dientes pellizcaron su pecho. Ella grito ante esa punzada de placer.

Esperaba no haber gritado alto.

Tiempo de invertir los papeles. Ella rodó por encima, llevándolo consigo, y fijó sus manos a la cama. Mirándolo mientras lo montaba, sus pechos saltaban con cada empujón."

Él gimió -Estás matándome.

Ella pestañeó y lo vio sentarse frente de ella, la luz de una vela oscilaba sobre los planos afilados de su cara, reflejándose en sus intensos ojos azules. Su boca estaba abierta, su pecho se movía con profundas respiraciones.

-Realmente no me importa cómo estás haciendo esto - dijo él -Sólo quiero que subas arriba conmigo. Ahora.

-¿Arriba?- repitió ella, estúpidamente.

-Yo tengo una suite en este hotel- dijo con voz oscura, urgente -Pasa la noche conmigo, Alice.

Oh, ella estaba tentada. Pero meterse en la cama con un hombre que apenas conocía…

-Yo no hago como cosas esas- dijo él, como si leyera su mente. Quizá lo hacía. Y ella se dio cuenta de la verdad de su respuesta. -Pero yo sé que tú no estás viendo a nadie - agregó él -No sé cómo sé eso, pero lo se.

No, ella no estaba viendo a nadie. Y podía leer que él no estaba atado, tampoco. De hecho, él se sentía más bien…solo. Pero a pesar de eso…

-No voy a dormir contigo sólo para que retires tus objeciones hacia mi don.

-Y yo no voy a retirar mis objeciones sólo porque duermas conmigo- Él le dio de nuevo esa sonrisa lenta, sexy. La sonrisa que decía, _déjame tomarte -_ien, yo podría si eres realmente buena. Tan buena como yo he estado imaginando.

Una intrépida réplica la poseyó. -Yo soy mejor.

Sus ojos relucieron. -Entonces vienes arriba conmigo. Su voz dejó salir un profundo gruñido de necesidad. -Ahora. _Por favor_.

Él no era un hombre que rogaba por sexo. Ella lo sabía intuitivamente.

Él se extendió sobre la mesa y puso su mano encima de la suya. Su piel estaba caliente, suave, y oh, tan masculina.

Él acarició sus dedos. -Yo lo quise desde el primer momento en que te vi, Alice.

Ella supo que era verdad. Él la deseaba desesperadamente, quería comerla hasta que ella se viniera contra su boca, quería follarla hasta que ella arañara su espalda y se viniera de nuevo. Ella lo percibió tan claro como si él hubiera dicho las palabras en voz alta.

Y Dios, ella lo quería, también.

-No tienes que dormir conmigo esta noche- siguió él - Pero te lo advierto, no te dejaré hasta que lo hagas.

Pero ella apenas lo conocía. ¿Si? Demonios, con esta conexión desenfrenada entre ellos, ella probablemente lo conocía mejor que la mayoría de los hombres con los que había dormido. Ella sabía que él la deseaba. Sabía que él no era un psicótico. Sabía que él no pensaba que ella era una chica fácil.

Y sabía que él simplemente estaba lo bastante empecinado en garantizarle que ella tendría una salvaje y muy buena experiencia.

Ella no podía pensar en una sola razón para decir no. Y oh, cómo quería decir sí.

Su mirada cayó sobre su mano, que cubría la suya con tanta calidez. Esperando tan pacientemente. Tan desesperadamente como él la quería después de todas esas visiones febriles compartidas, él le permitiría tomar la decisión. Ella supo que no estaba en su naturaleza, este juego de espera paciente. En lugar de eso la echaría sobre su hombro y la llevaría arriba. Pero él quería que la decisión fuera suya.

Y una vez que ella hubiera decidido, una vez que la tuviera arriba, él tomaría el control. La comería hasta que le pidiera que se detuviera. La mantendría debajo… la follaría… mientras ella forcejeaba.

Y ella amaría cada segundo de eso.

Alice volvió su mano sobre la de él y enlazó sus dedos a través de los suyos.

-Bien- dijo viéndolo a los ojos

Sus dedos se apretaron a los de ella, pero no dijo nada. Él se extendió detrás de su silla con su mano libre, tomó la chaqueta de su traje, y regresó con su cartera. Él consiguió dejar el valor de la cuenta en la mesa sin soltar su mano. Como si ella pudiera cambiar de opinión si la soltaba.

Él estaba de pie, llegó a su lado, y la arrastró suavemente hacía su cuerpo. Su brazo se resbaló alrededor de su cintura, mientras la colocaba más cerca. El calor de su cuerpo alto y fuerte la hizo estremecerse.

-¿Frío?

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, él la cubrió con su chaqueta sobre sus hombros. El olor sutil de él, almizclado y masculino, le hizo la boca agua sólo un poco.

Y entonces Alice tuvo una visión que heló su frío "Jazz cubriendo con esa misma chaqueta los hombros de una voluptuosa mujer trigueña… Jazz sonreía a la mujer, una cálida y seductora promesa sexual."

Dios, no. Ella lo miró y sintió las lágrimas ardientes picar sus ojos.

-¿Alice?- Su voz parecía venir del final de un túnel profundo.

Ella no podría formar las palabras. Sólo podía agitar su cabeza.

Entonces empujó la chaqueta y corrió.

-::-

Nota de la autora: Hola chicas, esta vez no vengo con una historia mia, es una adaptación que me encajo perfectamente con algo que venia buscando desde hace tiempo en un Jasper/Alice. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi… Esta es solo la primera parte, mas adelante viene una o dos partes mas, aun no decido como será la división, es una historia realmente corta.

Si les gusto déjenme review y si no les gusto espero también me den su opinión pero siempre basada en el respeto.

A las que me leen en Atrapada en tu mirada, le pido paciencia, me esta costando mucho sacar los capítulos debido a que esta terminando la historia y aunque tengo pensado todo lo que pasara me da tristeza terminarlo.

Gracias betzacosta por la sugerencia de la historia y por el beteo…

Gracias por leerme…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece**, la historia es una adaptación de la homónima de **Dsalvo Doreen **y los personajes son de** Stephanie Meyer.**

Esta historia es M por contenido de sexo explicito y lenguaje fuerte.

**A su merced **

**Parte II**

Ella quiso salir, sólo salir.

Alice siguió una señal de salida y se encontró detenida al final de un largo vestíbulo. El escape estaba en el otro lado de una puerta marcado con las palabras _"La alarma sonará"._

Maravilloso. La última cosa que necesitaba era poner en marcha una alarma para emparejar a una psíquica ya reverberando en su cabeza.

Se apoyó contra el vidrio frío de la puerta, mirando la niebla de su respiración en la superficie. Su reflejó la miró de regreso y ella cerró sus ojos. Escondiéndose de sí misma. Dándose algún tiempo para tranquilizarse. Tomó unas respiraciones lentas y profundas, el truco de la meditación de un principiante para vaciar la mente. Un truco sin valor. Ella continuaba viendo a Jazz y esa otra mujer, una y otra vez, como una película en una vuelta interminable.

_Jazz_.

El hombre debe haberse movido como un gato, silencioso sobre el alfombrado afelpado. Pero ella se dio cuenta de su presencia un momento antes de que sus manos tocaran sus hombros. Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no empujarlo y alejarse. Él no merecía ese tipo de rechazo.

-¿Qué sucedió allá atrás? - Su voz estaba calmada, pero ella podía sentir su enojo.

-Nada.

-No seas tonta.

Ella no podía conseguir enfadarse. Él tenía razón, estaba siendo tonta.

El contraste entre el calor de su cuerpo detrás de ella y la frialdad de la puerta contra su frente le hizo estremecerse. Sus manos dejaron sus brazos, y ella sintió temor de que la chaqueta fuera puesta encima de sus hombros otra vez.

Alice retrocedió, pero ninguna visión vino. Simplemente una ola de callada preocupación de él, recubierta con enojo y deseo. Él todavía la deseaba… y no estaba rindiéndose sin luchar.

Jazz la giró para que lo enfrentara. Ella accedió, pero no podía mirarlo a los ojos. En cambio, mantuvo su mirada en su barbilla.

-¿Por qué corriste? – preguntó todavía con esa voz calmada, tranquila.

Alice no podría poner su miedo en palabras. Con él tan cerca, irradiando calidez y compasión, apenas quería llorar contra su sólido pecho. No dijo nada.

Jazz tocó su barbilla suavemente, y ella lo miró. Su expresión era seria.

-Habla conmigo, Alice - Una sonrisa tocó sus labios - no puedo leer tu mente, lo sabes.

Pero ella podía leer la suya. Y oiría cada pensamiento cruel, cada mentira, cada comentario cortante, aun cuando él nunca dijera las palabras. Era bastante malo con otros hombres. Considerando su falta de control con Jazz, nunca podría protegerse de sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo podría decirle que se asustó de un futuro que nunca podría pasar? ¿Que estaría celosa de cada mujer que viera en su pasado? Pero le debía una explicación. Alice Brandon no era ninguna "calientapollas".

Tomó una respiración profunda y miró su barbilla de nuevo - A veces simplemente sé cosas. Cosas que realmente no quiero saber - Sus miradas se encontraron - Cosas que los hombres con los que salgo desearían que yo no supiera.

Él no respondió por un largo momento - ¿Qué viste sobre mí?

La visión se repitió en su memoria. Dios, esa mujer era hermosa. Morena, voluptuosa, joven. Nada como Alice. Ella no podía hablar y agitó su cabeza como respuesta.

-Alice - Él sonaba molestó - Soy un hombre como cualquier otro. No puedes poner mi pasado contra mí. Estoy seguro de que tú tienes un pasado, también.

-Sí, pero no sabrás cuando estoy pensando sobre eso.

Jazz tocó su boca suavemente con su dedo índice - Podría saberlo… he estado captando cosas de ti también.

¿Él supo lo que ella había visto? Lo miró y vio el conocimiento en sus ojos. Y sentía sus sentimientos sobre el asunto. Ha terminado. Ella supo que él no estaba mintiendo.

-Yo no miento - dijo, sin duda porque se había dado cuenta de sus pensamientos - Alice, no sé a dónde esto… esta cosa entre nosotros va. No puedo prometer que estaremos juntos por un año, o incluso por una semana - Sus manos se apretaron sobre sus brazos - Pero puedo prometerte que quiero averiguarlo. No miento. Y no engaño.

Alice podría decir que eso era verdad, también. Quizá él merecía el precio del riesgo. Podría herirla intensamente… pero estar a su lado podría hacerla intensamente feliz, también.

-Y por cada momento que tú estés celosa - siguió - estoy seguro que yo estaré el doble de mal.

Oh, bien podría creerlo, con lo dominante que parecía. Ella casi sonrió - ¿Tú? ¿Celoso?- intentó fingir sorpresa.

Jasper la arrimó contra él, y ella se acurrucó de buena gana contra su calidez - Sí, soy muy celoso. Celoso, posesivo, territorial. Probablemente dominante y arrogante también - Besó la cima de su cabeza - Ahora sabes todos mis defectos.

Ella se inclino hacia atrás y le sonrió - Esos no sonaron como defectos para mí.

Él le brindó una mueca arrogante -Tampoco encontrarás ningún defecto si vienes conmigo arriba.

Jasper vería suficientes defectos con ella, sin embargo. Alice empezó a apartarse, pero él acercó.

Sus ojos estaban enfadados - No lo hagas - ordenó - Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Él tomó su mano y la presionó contra su polla, dura y caliente incluso a través del tejido de sus pantalones - Siente cuánto te deseo - exigió él - La única manera en que podrías defraudarme, Alice, es si caminas lejos de mí.

Ella miró fijamente sus ojos y vio otra visión "lo vio desnudo, los ojos llenos de éxtasis mientras ella se arrodillaba delante de él, chupando su dura y necesitada polla."

Él se sobresaltó, riendo avergonzadamente, más una exhalación que cualquier otra cosa. Jazz apartó su mano, la atrajo a sus labios, y le dio un beso en su palma - Lo siento - murmuró - Sé lo que viste.

-No lo sientas - encontró su mirada valientemente - Vamos arriba.

Su brillante sonrisa hizo detener su respiración. Él envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndola herméticamente - No escaparás de nuevo - gruñó.

A pesar de su sonrisa, ella supo que él quiso decir exactamente eso. Jasper la rastrearía no importaba a donde intentara correr. Alice inspiró profundamente y expiró - No- concordó - No lo haré

-::-

Cuando dejaron el largo vestíbulo, él la guió fuera de los ascensores, hacia la antecámara.

_¿A dónde iba?_ Ella soltó una risa jadeante - ¿Tú cuarto no está lejos del lobby, es eso?

Jazz se detuvo y le sonrió. De cerca, sus ojos eran vivamente azules -¿Ya no estás leyendo mi mente? - Lo dijo con una sonrisa, pero algo en su tono y en su expresión, contenía un desafío. Ésta era una prueba

-Dame un minuto - Alice miró fijamente sus ojos, concentrándose…y vio que su mano deslizaba un condón encima de su hermoso y erecto pene – Protección - dijo ella.

_Otra suposición afortunada_, oyó ella, como si él hubiera hablado.

Ella se echó un poquito hacia atrás -Yo no estoy suponiendo.

Jazz cedió, entonces sonrió -Muy bien. Me impresionas, Alice. Y me asustas un poco, también.

-Lo mismo - admitió.

Él parecía aliviado. Su cabeza se inclinó. - Te besaría justo aquí - susurró, su respiración caliente en su oreja - pero una vez que empiece, no podré parar.

Alice vio un escenario diferente en su mente "sus manos rasgando su camisa, los botones volando" Sólo tomó un ligero movimiento de su cabeza para llevar sus labios contra su oreja - Eso no es exactamente lo que tú estás pensando.

-¿No?

-No. Lo que estás pensando es que una vez me beses, empezarás a sacar mi ropa.

-Correcto de nuevo - Su mano se curvó alrededor de su nuca - Pero primero soltaré tu pelo de este moño ridículo.

Ella había querido parecer profesional. Para convencerlo de que su investigación valía la pena. Vagamente lastimada, Alice se echó hacia atrás hasta que pudo ver su cara - ¿No te gusta?

Jazz soltó un gemido frustrado, completamente masculino - Eres hermosa, Alice. Excepto ese moño que te hace lucir…

-¿Seria? ¿Respetable?

Él se encogió de hombros - Sí. Quizá incluso un poco…mojigata - Su mano resbaló alrededor de su cuello; su dedo pulgar acarició su labio inferior con un deslizamiento lento y sensual. Ella tuvo que apretar sus rodillas para impedir apoyarse en Jazz - Y yo sé que no eres una gazmoña. La atrajo hacia el lobby de nuevo - Ahora ven, antes de que cambie de parecer y te arrastre detrás de aquéllas palmeras en la esquina.

En la pequeña droguería del lobby, Jasper agarró una caja de condones (una caja grande). Si él iba esta noche por una docena, ella no podría caminar por la mañana.

Alice no estaría caminando, pero estaría sonriendo.

Él miró alrededor, se dirigió hacia un estante en la parte de atrás, y recogió un cepillo de dientes - ¿Necesitas alguna cosa más para la mañana?

Previsor, considerando que él no estaba familiarizado con la etiqueta de citas de una noche. Durante una de sus conexiones, Alice había tenido la vaga impresión de que esto era bastante nuevo para él, tanto, como lo era para ella. Cuando Jasper tenía una mujer, la mantenía por largo tiempo… él no la dejaría alejarse. Y no se alejaría, tampoco. Ese fue un pensamiento confortante.

Ella se estiró sobre sus dedos de los pies para susurrar en su oreja. No había ninguna razón para llamar la atención del empleado - La única cosa que necesitaré por la mañana es el desayuno en la cama… desnuda.

Cuando se bajó de nuevo, vislumbró una mueca salvaje - Puedo manejar eso.

Él pagó al empleado y la dirigió hacia los ascensores, manteniéndola cerca todo el camino. Un pequeño grupo de hombres estaba entrando en el ascensor, y uno sostuvo la puerta para ellos.

Jazz la acercó más a su cuerpo en el ascensor, a pesar de su público. Quizá él quería esconder la erección que ella sentía apretada contra su barriga. Pero su cabeza encajaba perfectamente bajo su barbilla, y su suéter era suave y caliente bajo su mejilla, y ella permaneció en su abrazo. Cuando empezaron a subir silenciosamente, Alice vio a dos de los extraños intercambiar una sonrisa afectada. Con el brazo de Jazz envuelto alrededor de su cintura y su chaqueta de traje encima de sus hombros, no había duda para ninguno de ellos acerca de cómo planeaban pasar la noche. Ella se sentía demasiado excitada incluso para ruborizarse.

El brazo de Jazz la apretó, obligándola a pararse más cerca. _Consigue tu propia mujer_, escuchó en su mente. Su posesividad la hizo sonreír. Alice probablemente se veía demasiado frágil, pero él en cambio la hacía sentirse delicada. Femenina. Ayudaba que fuera mucho más alto… y su sólida fuerza muscular. El ancho pecho debajo del suéter era roca dura.

Su público partió en el piso 20. La suite de Jazz estaba en el camino hacia la cima. Él no dijo nada cuando subieron el resto del camino, sólo la sostuvo calladamente. Ella podría decir que estaba conteniéndose.

El ascensor se detuvo y escuchó la puerta abrirse detrás de ella. Cuando se alejó de él, unas pocas hebras de su pelo quedaron atrapadas en la débil barba incipiente en su mandíbula. Él los colocó tiernamente detrás de su oreja. _Pronto_, le escuchó pensar.

El camino por el vestíbulo parecía prolongarse eternamente. Alice sólo notó vagamente los oscurecidos candelabros de la pared, el delicado papel de la pared, y el suave y afelpado alfombrado. Todo tan elegante y refinado.

Jazz abrió una puerta y retrocedió para que ella pudiera entrar. Más elegancia, una mesa y sillas, un solo sofá con un ligero tono tierra, un alto armario de madera oscura que sin duda escondía la televisión. Una puerta abierta que probablemente llevaba a una alcoba igualmente de buen gusto.

Él la jaló suavemente dentro de sus brazos. La chaqueta resbaló de sus hombros cuando ella inclinó su cara hacia la suya. Su bolso cayó al suelo, golpeando la alfombra con un ruido sordo. Alice lo oyó apenas, con sus labios tan cerca de los suyos. Sus dedos alcanzaron la parte de atrás de su cabeza, desatando su moño, hasta que sacó los alfileres y su pelo cayó encima de sus hombros - Mucho mejor- murmuró.

Sus manos grandes y cálidas enmarcaron su cara cuando él inclinó su cabeza y la besó. Despacio. Cuidadosamente. Con demasiado cuidado. Ella podía sentir su reticencia… su temor a intimidarla.

-No te contengas - dijo ella. Entonces tocó sus labios con la punta de su lengua.

Y él fue salvaje, empujando su lengua dentro de su boca, apoyándola contra la pared, aplastando sus caderas contra las suyas. Ella gimió y se presionó contra él.

Sus manos cayeron sobre sus pechos, acunando y amasándolos. Sus pezones inmediatamente se convirtieron en puntas duras y adoloridas, bajo sus atormentadores dedos. Un destello de una incendiaria imagen entro en su conciencia "sus manos rompiendo su camisa."

Ella agarró sus muñecas y alejó su cabeza fuera de su enloquecedora boca - No.

Él gimió -¿No?

Jasper pensó que ella estaba deteniéndolo. Y su enojo era tan feroz, tan primitivo, que tuvo que retirarse de su mente. Le tomó un momento enfocar y aterrizarse a si misma… e incluso entonces, la pasión la volvió un poco insegura - No rasgues mi camisa - le dijo - Es una de mis favoritas.

Jazz se retiro y la miró con una mirada especulativa en su cara - Tienes una ventaja injusta sobre mí, Alice.

Ella pestañeó. ¿Cómo podía parecer tan racional después de ese beso caliente? - ¿La tengo?

Él asintió - Puedes ver todo lo que quiero hacerte… y me detienes antes de que lo haga.

-No lo puedo evitar- contestó - Lo que estás pensando simplemente me llega - Alice no se molestó en explicar que sólo había pasado con él. Con todos los demás, ella tenía que trabajar conscientemente para conectar.

-Hmm. Quizá nosotros podamos nivelar el campo de juego.

Esa mirada especulativa en sus ojos la hizo preguntarse - ¿Cómo?

Su sonrisa parecía positivamente pecadora - Si no sabes lo que estoy pensando, sólo estarás sorprendida.

Ella lo vio entonces "se vio atada a sí misma, Desnuda, Extendida" _Dulce Señor_.

Él tomó su mano y la llevó dentro de la alcoba. Sí, era tan elegante y de buen gusto como había imaginado. Y pronto estaría desnuda y sudorosa en esa cama de buen gusto.

Con este hombre sexy, guapo. Ella se estremeció.

Él puso sus manos en sus hombros, su toque suave y vacilante. Ella amaba esta apacibilidad, la manera en que él templaba su natural dominación. Jazz quería romper su ropa con esas manos grandes, envolver sus largos dedos alrededor de sus muñecas y tirar sus brazos detrás de su espalda, pero no quería herirla.

Él no quería que ella le temiera… bueno… no mucho.

Alice inclinó su cabeza y acarició su propia mejilla contra el dorso de su mano - Haz cualquier cosa que desees – le concedió.

Él apretó sus hombros suavemente - Estás diciendo eso porque piensas que sabes lo que yo quiero- fue la simple respuesta.

No, ella no lo hacía por eso. No exactamente. Pero sabía lo que él quería que ella lo dijera. Alice tenía que cerrar sus ojos, esconderse de él, antes de que pudiera decirlo - Yo soy esta noche toda tuya, Jazz. Sólo quiero complacerte.

Él no dijo nada, pero sus dedos bajaron su blusa, desabotonándola. Resbaló el tejido fuera de sus hombros y lo dejó colgando encima de sus brazos, los puños abrochados atraparon sus muñecas. Justo como la primera visión que había visto en el restaurante.

Su dedo índice dibujó un camino hacia abajo sobre su pecho, y su mirada lo siguió - ¿Este silencio se siente seguro, no es así? Me viste pensar sobre esto antes.

Ella asintió.

-Y me detendrías si adivinaras… si de alguna manera percibieras que estoy yendo más allá de tu zona de comodidad.

-Quizá. No lo sé.

Sus manos acunaron sus pechos, entonces rozó los alrededores de su espalda. Ella le sentía manosear los ganchos de su sostén - Estás acostumbrada a tener el control - dijo.

_Yo tengo el control contigo_.

-Sabes exactamente lo que un hombre quiere hacerte- siguió - Lo detienes antes de que él pruebe tus límites.

Alice no podía recordar a cualquier hombre excepto él: su pecho duro bajo ese suéter de casimir suave, sus manos quitando su sostén. Sus pechos se derramaron fuera cuando las correas quedaron retenidas en las mangas de la camisa, todavía colgando por los puños.

-Eso es por lo que me deseas - siguió él - Porque yo no te permitiré detenerme.

Ella ya había olvidado lo que él había estado diciendo; la mirada acalorada en sus ojos cuando miró fijamente sus pechos desnudos la liberó de todo pensamiento.

-Yo quiero el control, Alice.

_Sí_ - Yo te daré el control.

Él sonrió perversamente - El mando no es algo que das. Es algo que se toma.

Jasper bajó su cabeza y cogió un pezón en su boca, chupando fuertemente, usando su lengua para presionar su pecho contra el techo de su boca. Sus brazos la envolvieron, sosteniéndola firmemente contra su pecho sólido. Ella no podría mover sus manos para sostenerlo a él, ya que estaban entrampadas en el enredo de su camisa y sostén.

Él apartó su cabeza y abrió la boca para la respirar contra la piel sensible entre sus pechos - Voy a tomar el control. El control total.

-No te detendré.

Jasper se rió entre dientes - Voy a asegurarme de que no puedas detenerme.

Su respiración con el tono sexy en su voz. Parecía una promesa.

O una amenaza.

-Sí, ésa es una promesa - dijo él.

Él leía su mente. Alice ya estaba fuera de control, completamente fuera de control, su intuición corriendo salvaje, como una corriente viva entre sus mentes.

Él se movió detrás de ella, y ella sentía sus dedos contra la parte baja de su espalda, desabrochando su falda. La cremallera sonó como una larga y lenta rasgadura en el cuarto callado. Jazz tiró todo abajo al mismo tiempo, su falda, sus medias, sus bragas, todo se juntó alrededor de sus rodillas. Estando así medio desnuda, tiró su ropa para exponer las partes él quería ver, ella lo amó. Nunca se había sentido así…indecente. Tan deseada.

-Date la vuelta- le ordenó.

¿Esperaba que ella se mostrara reticente? Ya la había visto desnuda, Alice le había dado un cuadro exacto. Y sabía que él la había encontrado sexy.

Ella lo enfrentaría desnuda. Salió de sus zapatos y se inclinó para sacar el resto de su ropa.

-¿Te dije que te desnudaras? - Su tono era bajo. Casi amenazante.

Ella se heló -No.

Su mano la acarició encima de su trasero desnudo, una caricia acalorada, de seda - Alice mala - murmuró – Desobedeciéndome - Jazz envolvió su brazo libre alrededor de la mitad de su torso y tiró su espalda contra su pecho. Sus dedos encontraron el pliegue de su trasero y se movieron poco a poco más bajo…más bajo… - Tendré que castigarte, quizá zurraré tu delicioso trasero.

Sus dedos se apretaron en sus antebrazos. ¿Lo haría realmente?, él palmoteó su trasero, y el abrupto escozor la hizo saltar.

-¿Sorprendida? - murmuró, su voz profunda enviando vibraciones a lo largo de la piel sensible de su cuello - Estoy teniendo sólo pequeños destellos de ti. Pensaba que esas cosas psíquicas iban en doble vía.

Con sus dedos moviéndose más abajo, arrastrándose hacia su dolorido clítoris, ella ni siquiera podía pensar, simplemente habló - Eso es…esporádico. Yo no veo todo. Es como tú dices... pequeños destellos.

Jasper se zambulló dentro de ella tentándola sólo con la punta de su dedo - ¿Viste esa pequeña fantasía que tuve de irme hacía abajo de ti, o no?

Ella asintió.

-¿Me viste sumergirme en todo ese jugo?

Su respiración se detuvo. Ella asintió de nuevo.

-¿Te importa si hablo sucio contigo, Alice?

¿Importarme? Ella lo adoró. –No

-Eso sería muy malo. Porque lo haría de todas formas.

Su dedo, mojado de su fluido de seda, resbaló fácilmente atrás hacia su trasero. Él presionó contra su agujero por un segundo.

Ella abrió la boca, y su cuerpo se apretó.

-¿No viste esto? ¿No me viste pensar acerca de follar este sexy trasero tuyo?

_Oh, Dios_. Ella agitó su cabeza.

-Supongo que tendré que contarte sobre ello, entonces - Jasper se inclinó, su respiración caliente en su oreja -Yo te imaginé sobre tus manos y rodillas. Me arrodillaba detrás de ti, y te tocaba simplemente así. Y me rogabas por eso.

_Yo podría. Aunque nunca lo he hecho antes_.

_Yo tampoco_, ella escuchó su respuesta en su pensamiento.

Su dedo la tentó de nuevo, presionando suavemente contra su apretado agujero - ¿Me permitirías entrar aquí, Alice?

-Yo…yo no sé.

Él gruñó contra su cuello, haciéndole estremecerse con las amenazantes vibraciones - Dijiste que querías complacerme. Que yo podría hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Sí, ella lo hizo. Y ella confiaba en él. Confiaba en él intuitivamente. Alice había estado en su cabeza, en su corazón. Sabía que Jasper era en el fondo un hombre bueno. Un hombre bien _dominante_. Él tomaría el control…y lo haría muy bueno para ella.

-Sí - ella dijo imprudentemente - Te dejaré.

_Yo te dejaré incluso pretender que estás forzándome._

Él gimió. Sus dedos se movieron hacia abajo de nuevo, atrás hacia el sitio sensible justo detrás de su vagina - No tienes ni idea de cuan tentadora eres. Pero no esta noche - él murmuró.

-¿Por qué no?- Su voz salió como un refunfuño.

-No hay lubricante. Y yo no estoy saliendo contigo por unas pocas veces, tendremos tiempo. Su dedo se zambulló de nuevo en su vagina - Además, yo deseo mucho entrar justamente aquí.

_Oh, sí_.

Él la liberó, retrocediendo lentamente lejos de ella - Ahora desnúdate - Dijo. Más como una orden.

Ella nunca le permitió a un hombre darle órdenes antes. Jasper había estado en lo correcto, estaba acostumbrada a estar en el mando. Alice nunca confió en un hombre lo bastante para dejarse completamente a él.

Hasta ahora.

Ella tiró torpemente un puño de la camisa, jalándolo encima de su muñeca. Luego el otro. Su sostén cayó con la camisa en un solo enredo.

La mirada de Jasper nunca la dejó. Cuando se inclinó para quitarse la falda y sus medias… vio sus visiones mentales de nuevo. "Lo vio empujándola contra la cama, volviendo su espalda hacia él, e inclinándose encima de ella. Entonces él se arrodillaba y apretaba su cara entre sus piernas desde atrás. Sus caderas se retorcían, Jazz la agarró y la sostuvo firme, forzando su espalda contra su boca. Dios, cómo quería comerla."

Alice se tambaleó un poco, extendiendo la mano para encontrar algo sólido. Una de sus manos pegó en la pared, y logró apoyarse. Allí. Estabilidad. Ella se cimentó un poco, pero no lo suficiente para perder la conexión con Jazz. Entonces se sacó su ropa de prisa, ávida por conseguir irse a la cama con él.

Cuando terminó de desnudarse caminó audazmente hacia él, deslizando sus manos bajo su suéter. Su piel se sentía caliente y plana encima de sus músculos firmes. Él no alzó sus manos, no la tocó en absoluto. Y ella no podía leer lo que estaba en su mente. Quizá estaba demasiado entusiasmada. Se sentía gloriosamente perversa, frotando su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo completamente vestido.

-¿No quieres tocarme? - preguntó ella.

Jasper se movió entonces, mientras tomaba sus muñecas en sus manos y tiró de ellas… colocando sus brazos detrás de su espalda -Todavía estás bajo control, Alice.

Él empujó su espalda contra la pared, tan rápidamente que ella casi tropezó. El calor sólido de él se apretó contra su frente. La suavidad de su suéter contra sus pechos desnudos la hicieron gemir.

Su boca atacó la suya, lamiendo, pellizcando sus labios, atormentándola. Ella intentó poner sus brazos alrededor de él, tocarlo, pero sus manos todavía sostenían sus muñecas.

Su muslo la incitó a separar sus piernas, apretando contra su coño.

-Abre tus piernas - murmuró.

Ella lo hizo.

De repente sus manos estuvieron libres. Su muslo se retiró, y sus dedos atrevidos, diestros estaban entre sus piernas, resbalando, acariciando, sondeando. Su mano la volvía loca. Y la conexión entre ellos creció más fuerte, hasta que ella pudo sentir lo que él sentía, podía sentir su calor mojado contra sus dedos, sus pezones que rozaban su pecho. Ella gimió y se apoyó contra la pared, asiéndose a sus hombros.

-Ya no puedo esperar,- murmuró él contra su cuello. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y apretó su boca entre sus piernas, lamiendo, succionando y gimiendo contra ella. Ella extendió la mano ciegamente y encontró su pelo de seda, enredando sus dedos en él mientras sus labios y lengua la devoraban. Ella podía sentir su hambre cuando él la chupó avariciosamente. Dios, ella casi podía probarse a si misma.

_Dime lo que necesitas, Alice._

_Oh, allí. ¡Allí! _

_Mmm. _

_Sí, sí. _

Él supo exactamente qué hacer, como si él sintiera lo que ella sentía. Quizá lo hacía. De la misma forma en que ella sentía su placer, su disfrute al comérsela. Alice supo el momento en que Jasper empezó a frotar su polla a través de sus pantalones. Podía sentir su necesidad así como la suya. Y su pasión magnificó la suya, la llevó a una cumbre tan apremiante que ella nunca había conocido, hasta que gritó y estallo en un tembloroso orgasmo que la dejó agotada y trémula.

Los brazos de él la envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, y él jadeó contra su estómago. Él parecía tan jadeante como ella se sentía. Y Jazz no había alcanzado el clímax. Él frotó su boca húmeda de un lado a otro en su abdomen.

_Adoro a una mujer lujuriosa_.

_Yo tengo suficiente lujuria. _

Él se rió entre dientes, como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos. Debió hacerlo.

Después de una última caricia en su barriga, Jazz se puso de pie y le dio un beso profundo, un beso con la esencia de su sexo. Sabía que él quería follarla. Y estaba más que lista. Él la alejó, tomó su mano, y la llevó a la cama. -Acuéstate.- le indicó

Otra orden. Ella obedeció dócilmente, echándose a un lado y sosteniendo su cabeza sobre una mano. Jasper fue a la cómoda, abrió un cajón, y regresó con algo parecido a una tela en su mano.

Una corbata. _Dos_ corbatas.

Su respiración se aceleró.

Él se sentó en la cama y pasó una mano sobre el cuello de ella, encima de sus pechos, en una larga y lenta caricia. Sus dedos juguetearon con la dura cresta de su pezón. Con su mano libre, empujó su hombro y ella cayó sobre su espalda. Entonces le llevó sus manos arriba de su cabeza. Pasó uno de las corbatas alrededor de sus muñecas, atando sus manos juntas en una prisión de seda.

Jasper estaba de pie y la miraba, sosteniendo la segunda corbata en su mano. De repente sonrió abiertamente -Debí haber traído más corbatas.

Se inclinó sobre ella, su suéter se movió poco a poco desde su cara, y ella lo tocó con sus manos otra vez.

Alice intentó llevar sus manos abajo, pero no pudo moverlas. Él la debió de haber atado a una de las tablillas en la cabecera de la cama.

-Ahora yo no puedo tocarte - dijo.

Jazz lamió su antebrazo… un roce húmedo y caliente que le hizo estremecerse - Ésa es la idea. Yo tocaré por los dos.

Cuando dejó la cama, Alice se volvió para verlo desnudarse. Su pecho era hermoso, fuerte, ancho y ligeramente velludo. Él arrastró sus pantalones abiertos, entonces los tiró fuera junto con sus calzoncillos.

Tenía que estirar su cuello para ver, pero la vista valía la pena. Dios, él era sexy. Alto y musculoso, pero no demasiado voluminoso. Su polla, dura y roja, levantada contra su estómago.

Ella se levantó hacia él y los lazos tiraron firmemente. Ah. Por un segundo ella se había olvidado de que estaba atada.

_**A su merced**_

Él se arrodilló en la cama y deslizó una mano sobre su hombro, arriba de su brazo, a dónde sus muñecas estaban atadas. _Eres mía_, pensó.

_Sí_.

Se arrodilló encima de ella y jaló la corbata - Bonita y firme- comentó. -¿Cómo se siente, estar atada? ¿Fuera de control?

Quería que ella le temiera. Simplemente un poco - Asustada.

Jasper se congeló - ¿Demasiado asustada?- la desataría si ella se lo exigía. ¿No podría saber que eso era la última cosa que quería?

-No- susurró.

-Bien. Sólo por si acaso… necesitamos una palabra segura - dijo.

-¿Una qué?

-Una palabra segura. Una palabra que puedas decir si quieres que me detenga.

-¿Y no puedo decir simplemente detente?

Una sombra de sonrisa tocó sus labios. _Alice pequeña ingenua_.

-Tú podrías decir detente y no querer decir eso. Pretendiendo estar forcejeando- Se inclinó cerca, hasta que ella sintió su respiración caliente rozando su oreja - Podría gustarme eso - le susurró.

Se estremeció en respuesta -Pero si yo puedo detenerte, tú realmente no estás en…

-¿No estaría realmente en control?

Ella asintió.

Jazz le dio un gentil beso -No quiero hacer algo contra tu voluntad, Alice. Quiero que seas capaz de detenerme si realmente te asustas, por lo que necesitamos una palabra que probablemente tú no digas por diversión.

Ella no podía pensar en nada. Nada más que en el increíble calor de su pecho presionando contra el suyo, la fuerte caricia de su fino y suave pelo contra su mejilla.

Su lengua resbaló a lo largo del borde de su oreja –Violín – susurró Jasper.

-¿Qué?

-Si quieres que me detenga, dirás _violín_.

Él tocaba el violín. Ella podía sentirlo. Pero no pensaba que lo tocara bien. No dudaba que incluso era un perfeccionista en cuanto a sus aficiones.

La besó, su boca rozando ligera y tentadoramente contra la suya. Cuando intentó alzar su cabeza, ahondar el beso, se apartó. Su mirada se deslizó desde sus manos limitadas hacia abajo a sus piernas -¿Sabes lo que me haces, viéndote así? ¿Sabiendo que yo puedo hacerte lo que quiera?

Oh, lo sabía muy bien. La lujuria pura llenaba su mente y su cuerpo, manando como fuertes olas del cuerpo de él y del suyo propio…

-Yo…yo tengo alguna idea.

-Yo haré que te guste, también,- dijo.

-Ya me gusta- Admitió.

Su boca se movió hacia su cuello, su lengua arrastrando fuego a lo largo de su piel – Mmm… voy a lamer cada pulgada de tu cuerpo.

_Oh, sí_.

-Bien.

Él se rió entre dientes, un sonido ronco que retumbó contra su cuello. -No podrías detenerme si quisieras.

Ella no querría.

-Quizá haré algo que no quieras que haga- murmuró.

Un agudo mordisco la hizo sofocar un grito. El calor irradió fuera del sitio que él había mordido en su cuello -Me marcaste.

-¿Y? - Pellizcó su cuello de nuevo, más ligeramente en ese momento, pero probablemente lo suficientemente duro para dejar un cardenal - Quiero dejar mi marca en ti.

-Ya lo hiciste.

Ella sintió una súbita ternura por él, como si le hubiera ofrecido más que un cumplido - Eres buena para mi ego, Alice.

Jasper ciertamente no parecía tener problemas con su ego. O quizá escondía su vulnerabilidad detrás de esa apariencia de arrogancia.

Él mordió su cuello, de nuevo, más arriba, en el sensible sitio debajo de su oreja. La pelinegra se retorció en la cama, apretando sus muslos juntos, deseando que la tocara allí…deseando que descendiera sobre ella… Diablos, deseando que la follara. Ese primer clímax la había dejado preparada, vacía y adolorida por más.

-Paciencia- le susurró, como si sintiera su necesidad - Primero voy a marcarte con hierro - _Por todas partes_.

Su boca se movió a su clavícula, su pelo rozando ligeramente su barbilla. Él lamió, entonces mordió. Su lengua remontó a lo largo de su clavícula, luego bajó, abajo hacia su pecho. Le rozó su pezón con el borde afilado de sus dientes. Ciertamente no la mordería allí.

El rubio tomó su pecho en su boca y lo sostuvo suavemente en sus dientes, amenazadoramente. Entonces su lengua azotó su pezón de un lado a otro. Sus brazos se estiraron contra las corbatas. Si sólo ella pudiera sostener su cabeza allí.

Él se apartó, resbalando su boca al lado de su pecho, lo pellizcó, y ella gritó.

Alzó su cabeza y acunó su cara con una mano. ¿_Lastimada_? oyó sus pensamientos antes de que hablara. - ¿Te lastimé?

Agitó su cabeza - No. Sólo me sobresaltaste.

Amamantó sus pechos por largos momentos, humedeciéndola con su lengua, haciéndole sentir su cálida respiración sobre su carne húmeda. Cuando alzó su cabeza, ahueco sus pechos en sus manos - Tan hermosos- murmuró. Él subió sobre ella, ubicando su pecho encima del de ella y preparándose para un beso profundo. No podía decidir qué hacer con ella a continuación.

_Cómeme_.

Jasper se rió entre dientes.

_Oh, ahora él iba a fastidiarla. Maldición. _

Se deslizó hacia abajo de su cuerpo, pasando ligeramente encima de sus pechos, y succionando fuertemente sobre su estómago. Cuando se echó hacía atrás, ella se dio cuenta de cuán complacido estaba de ver la marca un poco roja, formando un cardenal.

Su ombligo se llenó con la caliente humedad de su lengua. Lamió abajo hacia su cadera, entonces pellizcó allí. Alice sentía su boca moverse hacia la cima de su muslo, caliente y húmedo.

-Abre tus piernas- le dijo.

Su respiración se detuvo. _Ciertamente él no la mordería_.

-Hazlo - ordenó.

Ella extendió sus pies vacilantemente, apartándola sólo unas pulgadas. Él enterró su cara entre sus piernas, frotando su boca de un lado a otro, y ella abrió sus piernas más, queriendo disfrutar del placer que su talentosa lengua pudiera darle.

Jasper chupó sobre su clítoris fuertemente, y en respuesta gimió con el punzante placer de eso. Empujó un dedo dentro de ella, profundo y rápido, retorciéndose contra sus paredes internas mientras su boca se amamantaba. Oh, sí. Alice se vendría en un minuto… justo en un minuto…oh, sólo otro minuto…

De repente Jazz volvió su cabeza y mordió dentro de su muslo. Ella gritó sorprendida.

Y entonces sintió que sonreía contra su pierna.

Él la había dejado colgada al borde del orgasmo. A propósito. Simplemente para atormentarla.

Condenado.

Tenía suerte de que sus manos no estuvieran libres.

Él se movió hacia arriba y extendió su cuerpo a un lado de ella, dejando sus dedos entre sus piernas, rozando ligeramente encima de su clítoris. Demasiado ligeramente. Muy ligeramente para alcanzar el clímax.

Alice retorció sus caderas, y su toque fue aún más ligero. Más mortificante - Jazz, por favor - suplicó

-¿Por favor qué?

Gimió - Lo sabes.

-Quizá. Pero no lo haré hasta que lo pidas amablemente.

-Por favor…te quiero dentro de mí.

Él apretó un dedo en lo más profundo de ella - ¿Allí?

Alice lo apretó, gimiendo - Tú sabes lo que quiero decir.

Él la besó, llenando su boca con su lengua. Cuando se retiró, ella apenas podía enfocar su cara a través de la niebla de su necesidad.

Un segundo dedo largo y caliente se unió al primero, abriéndola, empujando en un extraviado ritmo - Estoy dentro de ti. ¿No es eso lo que pediste?

Dios, la fastidiaría a muerte - Por favor, Jazz. Por favor.

Su mano se movió en lentas y firmes acometidas, acariciando su clítoris con cada embestida. Ella mordió su labio para detener un gemido.

-¿Esto no es lo qué quisiste?

Alice agitó su cabeza.

-Dime.

_Tú lo sabes, maldita sea_.

_Dímelo_.

Ella cerró sus ojos, escondiéndose de su mirada conocedora -Tu polla…- Susurró - Quiero tu polla dentro de mí.

Jasper se levantó de su lado, y entonces sintió que el colchón se hundió bajo su cabeza. Algo cálido, duro y caliente rozó sus labios. Jadeó y abrió sus ojos.

Estaba arrodillándose encima de su cabeza, su polla contra su boca.

-Aquí - dijo - Toma mi polla. Tal como lo pediste.

Ella podría negarse. Pero la necesidad giraba alrededor de él en olas, la necesidad de tenerla complaciéndolo así, la necesidad de dominarla. Y Alice necesitaba complacerlo tanto.

Así que abrió su boca y tomó la cabeza de su polla dentro, chupando suavemente, arremolinándose su lengua alrededor de él.

_Dios, sí. _

No podría decir quién pensó eso.

Jasper tocó su mandíbula con una mano fuerte, sintiendo su boca moverse sobre él. Sus cadera se mecieron adelante y atrás, empujones poco profundos que la hicieron desear poderlo tomar más profundamente, hacerla desear que pudiera agarrar sus caderas y mantenerlo fuertemente contra su boca.

Alice nunca disfrutó tanto. Dándose cuenta de lo que él necesitaba exactamente, sintiendo su placer… era casi como si estuviera complaciéndose a sí misma. Y aún si no hubiera sentido cuánto él amaba esto, sus jadeos y gemidos se lo habrían dicho. Chupó más fuerte, haciendo pequeños ruidos alrededor de su polla.

Él gimió. Su boca hizo un suave sonido de succión mientras Jazz apartaba su pene… alejándose un instante antes de venirse. Ella sintió eso, también.

Se puso a su lado, presionando contra ella toda su longitud, y su mano encontró su centro de nuevo, zambulléndose y jugueteando. Jasper sabía justamente como mantenerla en el borde. No había duda de que podía sentirlo, justo como ella estaba leyendo cosas de él.

Quizá podría darse cuenta de cuan condenadamente desesperada estaba.

_Jódeme_.

-No puedo oírlo - dijo.

Condenada su arrogancia -Yo sé que lo hiciste.

-Dilo- le exigió.

Bien. De cualquier modo ella lo haría –Jódeme - dijo.

Besó su mejilla -Estás ruborizándote.

Sin duda - Nunca he dicho esto antes a un hombre - admitió.

Él rozó su boca encima de la suya en el más ligero de los besos -Lo sé. Es por eso qué quería que me lo dijeras a mí.

Que dulce. Si pudiera moverse, lo habría besado.

Él siguió acariciando su sexo con su mano, resbalando en ella con sus dedos. No hizo ningún movimiento para cubrirla.

-No vas a… - No podría decirlo de nuevo.

-Paciencia.

¿Cómo él podría ser paciente? Alice estaba agonizando desde el inicio de sus juegos… adolorida, retorciéndose, todos menos gritando. Si sus manos estuvieran libres, lo volvería así de loco. La próxima vez.

Jasper sostuvo su cabeza en una mano, mirando fijamente hacía su cara mientras sus dedos la torturaban. Mirando aquéllos brillantes ojos azules mientras su mano la llevaba a la locura, era demasiado. Demasiada intimidad. tuvo que cerrar sus ojos.

Pero incluso con los ojos cerrados, podía leer sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos. A él le encantaba fastidiarla así. Quería que ella le rogara. Que le pidiera que la dominara. Quería que hablara sucio con él. Le estaba transmitiendo sus deseos y necesidades para que los cumpliera.

Alice tomó una respiración profunda, estremeciéndose y abrió sus

ojos. -¡Fóllame, maldición! Fóllame o hazme venir con tu mano.

Él dio un golpecito a su clítoris con la punta de un dedo, haciéndola jadear -Tan exigente - murmuró - Creo que se te ha olvidado quién es el amo aquí. Alzó su mano de entre sus piernas, entonces subió sus rodillas al

lado de ella. - Quizá yo no quiera follarte en absoluto.

Una amenaza ociosa. Pero ella no podría mantenerse, no teniéndole a él tocándola -Por favor- rogó, estirándose contra los lazos, volviéndose hasta donde pudo para enfrentarlo - Lo siento. Por favor… tócame de nuevo.

-El castigo primero.- Su tono era áspero. Pero supo que no estaba realmente enfadado. Sólo quería… jugar con ella.

Jasper tiró de su cadera, volteándola sobre su costado para que no lo mirara. Los lazos tiraron sus muñecas, mientras estiraban sus brazos. La empujó más cerca a la cabecera de cama, aliviando un poco la presión en sus hombros. Se debe de haber dado cuenta de su incomodidad.

Todavía pensaba castigarla.

Su mano resbaló encima de la curva de su trasero - Tienes el trasero más caliente que haya visto alguna vez.

Maravilloso. Estaba comparándola con otras mujeres.

Un agudo escozor en su trasero la hizo gritar e intentar apartarse de él. Entonces una palmada dura la golpeó -Voy a hacerlo aún más caliente.

Él la palmoteó de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Escociendo ligeramente, calentando su piel. Simplemente sabía cuan duro palmear… lo suficiente fuerte para producirle un picor, pero lo bastante para hacerla querer más.

Y supo lo que él quería, también. Se apartó, mientras lloriqueaba fingiendo dolor, por lo que sus golpes se pusieron más ligeros. Jazz tenía que saber que no estaba hiriéndola realmente.

Se detuvo y apretó su frente contra su espalda, apretó su polla en el pliegue caluroso de su trasero -¿Te gusta esto?, le susurró en su oreja.

Ella cabeceó, aunque no necesitaba una verdadera confirmación.

-Alice mala- murmuró -Tendré que castigarte por disfrutarlo.

Se apartó, tirando de su cadera hasta que ella estuviera nuevamente sobre su espalda. No podría ver exactamente lo que tenía en mente. Sondeó más insistentemente, y allí estaba "su cabeza entre sus piernas"

-Extiende tus piernas - exigió.

Oh, sí. Ahora ella veía lo que él quería exactamente. Dobló sus rodillas obedientemente y las apartó, mientras se exponía tan descaradamente como una mujer podía.

Jasper se movió hasta que estuvo arrodillado entre sus piernas abiertas, mirando fijamente su sexo. Ella lo miró fijamente a cambio. Dios, si sólo pudiera tocar esa magnífica polla.

Él agarró su polla con una mano, exactamente cuando ella lo imaginó haciéndolo - Te haré rogar por esto- le dijo.

Sus manos se extendieron hacia él en reflejo, y los músculos de sus hombros le dolieron en protesta. Malditos lazos - Ya he rogado.

En otro minuto, ella usaría la palabra segura y conseguiría que él la desatara. Y entonces saltaría sobre sus huesos.

Jazz gimió, entonces permitió que su polla se colocara encima de ella. Soportó la mayoría de su peso en sus antebrazos, pero su pecho se frotó contra sus pezones sensibles. Y su polla, oh, su polla se apretó perfectamente contra su sexo, la punta tocó su clítoris. Ella intentó moverse debajo de él, frotar su polla contra su cuerpo más duro, pero sus caderas la tenían fijada firmemente.

-No lo digas - murmuró en su oreja.

-¿Qué?

-La palabra segura. No digas la palabra segura.

Ah, él se había metido con eso. Ahora estaba rogando. Bien. - Si no me haces venir en un minuto, voy a gritar tu condenada palabra segura- amenazó.

-¿Me deseas tanto así?- susurró.

Ella se retorció, mientras intentaba apretar su polla más firmemente contra su centro -Sí. Por favor. Por favor.

Sus caderas se movieron, su polla se resbaló, buscando su entrada. _Dios, maldición_. Su pensamiento la sobresaltó. Antes de que pudiera preguntar que estaba mal, él se apartó de ella.

Casi había olvidado el condón. Algo de lo que él nunca se olvidaba.

Alice sonrió. Por lo menos él estaba tan enloquecido por la lujuria como ella lo estaba.

Sólo le tomó un segundo encontrar la caja. Oyó el cartón rasgándose, oyó el rizado de una envoltura. Entonces él regresó encima de ella, duro y caliente y fuerte.

Y la llenó de un empujón rápido, salvaje.

Ella clamó. Él gimió.

Jasper se detuvo, quieto con su polla enterrada en lo más profundo de su ser. Le sentía jadear contra su cuello. Y la conexión entre ellos creció aún más fuerte. Sus pensamientos volaron casi simultáneamente.

_¿Bueno? _

_El mejor. _

_Sí. _

_Muévete. Muévete. _

_¿Así? _

_¡Sí, sí! _

Ella incluso ya no podía pensar. El empuje fuerte de su cuerpo en el de ella se sentía demasiado bien.

Pero no tenía que pensar. Él sabía lo que ella necesitaba, lo supo intuitivamente. Sabía exactamente como orientar su caderas… cuan duro empujar…cuan duro apretar contra su dolorido clítoris. Jazz mordió su lóbulo un momento después de que ella lo imaginó. Le envolvió sus piernas alrededor suyo en el momento en que el pensamiento se formó en su cabeza.

Y ellos gimieron juntos, gimieron, gritaron y clamaron, hablándose el uno al otro sin palabras, con ruidos desvergonzados. Alice sintió su clímax cimentándose, sintió el clímax de_ él_ construyéndose, ya no podía notar la diferencia. No le importaba. _Simplemente no te detengas, no te detengas, no te detengas nunca… _

Empujó contra él, estirándose más para acercarse al golpe de sus caderas, esforzándose por emparejar su ritmo impaciente. Cada empujón la llevaba más alto… más cerca. Ella abrió sus ojos y vio su cabeza echada hacía atrás, su mandíbula fija dolorida por la fuerza cuando se movió.

_Mía_, pensó él furiosamente. _Mío._ Sin perder un empujón dejó caer su cabeza y su cuello, endurecido. Alice soltó un lamento agudo antes de que su dolor se uniera a su salvaje necesidad. La necesidad de marcarla.

La emoción de sentir su deseo, de llevarlo a tales alturas frenéticas, la llevó justo al borde. Su pasión estalló en un clímax salvaje, y él estaba allí con ella, emparejando espasmo por espasmo, gemido por gemido. Sintió que Jasper se venía, lo sentía en lo profundo de su psique, en sus huesos, como si ella fuera una parte de él. Y él una parte de ella.

Ellos gritaron juntos, temblando y agitándose juntos mientras la pasión se agotaba dentro de una adolorida satisfacción. Jasper se derrumbó encima de ella, un peso pesado, protector. Dios, ella quiso sostenerlo.

Él apoyo su cara en la curva de su cuello cuando los dos abrieron la boca en busca de aliento. Después de un minuto, alzó su cabeza y la miró aturdido, una expresión tierna en su cara – Estupendo - le dijo.

Alice sonrió a su atractivo rostro -Tú lo has dicho.

Se levantó de encima de su cuerpo, dejando su cuerpo brillante de sudor enfriándose. Ella lo sintió luchar con los lazos que ataban sus muñecas. Sus muy adoloridas muñecas. Y sus brazos estaban un poco adormecidos; no podría bajar sus manos.

Jasper frotó sus hormigueantes bíceps -¿Te duelen?

-Sólo un poco.

-Espero que valiera la pena…

Él parecía preocupado. Ella sonrió y colocó su brazo encima de sus hombros, empujándolo más cerca -Tú sabes que sí.

-¿Todavía estás leyendo mi mente?

Ella sondeó suavemente, verificando sus sospechas. La conexión entre ellos se había disipado – No - Quizás sólo había sido tan intenso porque ellos se habían querido tan desesperadamente. Pero ésa no era ninguna excusa para lo que había permitido que pasara. Ella leyó sus pensamientos más íntimos… hasta su más desprevenido instante - Te debo una disculpa, Jazz. Lamento haberte leído sin tu permiso.

Él sonrió y colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja -Gracias, pero te desafié a leerme. Así que no es como que yo estuviera en contra.

-Sí, pero yo intentaré tener más cuidado en el futuro. No quiero invadir tu privacidad.

Él pestañeo -Diría que la invasión fue de ambos lados… Sentí lo que tu sentías… - murmuró incrédulo

-Yo también sentí lo que tu sentías, eso si no me había pasado nunca… Supongo que eso de que fue de ambos lados es verdad.

Su expresión pareció más seria - No tengo miedo de cualquier cosa que puedas ver o sentir de mí, Alice.

Yaciendo así con su brazo fuerte alrededor de ella, se sentía segura y en confianza - Intentaré no tener miedo, también.

-Bueno- Se volvió y desechó el condón, entonces rodó para enfrentarla de nuevo. Una mano calurosa acarició su brazo - ¿Tienes frío?

Ella estaba estremeciéndose un poco, pero no lo había notado. -Sí.

Él tiró del cobertor encima de ambos, entonces envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura - Supongo que si no puedes leer mi mente ya, tendré que acudir a los métodos mundanos como hablar para compartir mis pensamientos contigo.

-Sí, hablando tendrá que ser.

Su mano vagó hacia su cadera - Esta noche… tener una mujer fuerte, sexy a mi merced… fue como un sueño hecho realidad - Jasper realmente podría ser cautivadoramente dulce. Alice sonrió contra su hombro- Era una fantasía que yo nunca supe que tenía - admitió. Él se movió hacía atrás un poco, hasta que ellos quedaron cara a cara. Él parecía extrañamente serio. Sin sonreír - Bien…eso fue maravilloso, pero no es algo que me gustaría hacer todo el tiempo. Quizá en ocasiones, pero…

¿Estaba intentando decirle que esto simplemente era cosa de una noche? ¿Estaba intentando encontrar una manera de librarse de ella?

Alice podría leerlo y averiguar, pero acababa de prometer no sondear sin su consentimiento. Puso un dedo encima de sus labios - No necesitas dar excusas, Jazz. ¿Quiere que me vaya ahora?

Él frunció el entrecejo - ¿Quieres irte?

La comunicación seguro era más fácil cuando ellos estaban leyéndose -No. Pensé que estabas intentando echarme gentilmente…

-Dios, no - Sonrió abiertamente - Si pudieras leer mi mente, sabrías que ya estoy pensando acerca de la próxima vez.

Él tenía que estar bromeando. Ella se obligó a no alzar el cobertor y mirar su polla - ¿Estás listo ya para la próxima vez?

Jasper se rió - No todavía. Dame una hora - Acarició su brazo, llevó su mano a su boca, y tiernamente besó su muñeca adolorida - Seré tan gentil contigo que te sentirás como una virgen.

Dios, él era dulce. Alice sentía lágrimas sentimentales en sus ojos. Debía parecer una idiota, sonriendo abiertamente a través de sus lágrimas.

Jasper retrocedió sólo un poco, a dónde ella pudiera enfocar más fácilmente su cara - Acerca de este asunto psíquico…

Se puso rígida. Ahora que no estaba leyéndolo, no tenía ninguna idea qué esperar.

-Pensé que simplemente era un juego - siguió – solamente trucos. Fáciles suposiciones. Pensaba que las personas lo creían porque ellos querían.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora no sé qué pensar - echó su pelo fuera de sus ojos con una mano, y ahuecó su mejilla - Pero sé que tienes un don que no puedo explicar.

Por lo menos él no pensaba ya que era una charlatana.

-Y sé que nunca he experimentado algo siquiera remotamente similar a lo que sentí esta noche - continuó.

-Yo tampoco.

Su frente se frunció -Pero puedes leer a otras personas todo el tiempo. Otros hombres.

Él parecía tan celoso, ella casi sonrió. - Yo nunca he…- sintió que un rubor calentaba sus mejillas - nunca lo he hecho en la cama antes.

Jasper levantó una ceja en un típico gesto escéptico.

-De verdad - Le aseguró. Ella no le diría cuán única había sido su conexión, o que nunca leyó tan fácilmente a cualquiera. O que nunca nadie la había leído. Además de que nunca había pasado por eso de los sentimientos compartidos. No quiso asustarlo - Normalmente yo tengo mucho más control.

Él sonrió. - Y realmente estabas fuera de control.

Asintió - Jazz…- no quería estropear el tierno humor, pero tenía que saber - sobre la concesión…

La besó, una rápida y cálida caricia -Tú has mantenido tu palabra hasta el fin del convenio, Alice. Has demostrado más que probado que lo psíquico, que lo intuitivo, son habilidades reales.

-Eso no es por lo qué yo vine a la cama contigo.

-Lo sé. Y todavía tengo preocupaciones sobre la reputación de la universidad. Pero no puedo explicar lo que pasó esta noche entre nosotros, y eso es por lo que es necesario investigar. Estudiar lo inexplicable.

Ella lo besó - Gracias.

-Hay algo que tengo que preguntarte - Pareció luchar con sus pensamientos por un momento - ¿Vives aquí en San Francisco?

Él había estado tan serio, a propósito, que ella no había esperado semejante pregunta mundana -Sí.

Jasper la acarició a lo largo de su brazo - No está muy lejos de Sacramento.

Y él había mencionado antes que vivía en Sacramento- No, no lo está.

-Podría estar más a menudo en la ciudad en el futuro cercano.

Ella no estaba segura a donde él iba a parar con esto, pero le seguiría el juego - ¿De verdad? Eso es bueno.

-¿Y, la próxima vez que esté en la ciudad, crees que podrías querer verme?

¿Este era el hombre que la ató? ¿Este hombre que la miraba tan cautamente, preguntando tan tímidamente si ella quisiera verlo de nuevo?

-No quiero decir para sexo- agregó rápidamente. - Bueno…no sólo por sexo.

Ella se rió - Amaría verte de nuevo. Por sexo o cualquier otra cosa que tengas en mente.

Jasper sonrió perversamente - Oh, tengo muchas cosas en mente- Se apoyó más cerca para un beso profundo.

Alice suspiró contra su boca - Nunca me aburriré contigo, Jazz.

Él se rió entre dientes – Acabas de leer mi mente.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, una vívida imagen vino a ella. "Jazz en sus manos y rodillas, un niño pequeño de cabello rubio montando su espalda, sus diminutos dedos tirando su pelo…y un bebé idéntico, riéndose tontamente mientras Jazz inclinaba su cabeza y plantaba un húmedo beso en su barriga"

Su respiración se detuvo.

Gemelos. Sus gemelos.

Ella froto su cara contra su hombro escondiendo su sonrisa soñadora.

No, nunca se aburriría con Jazz.

-::-

**Nota de la Adaptadora**: Hola! Bueno chicas aquí tienen la segunda y ultima parte de esta historia, quiero agradecerles a todas por sus Alertas, Favorito y por sus reviews! Espero que esta historia les guste tanto como a mi y que entiendan el porque vi esta historia con Jasper y Alice mas allá de lo que se refiere a lo psíquico.

Gracias especialmente a mi Beta en esta historia y además la culpable de haberla conseguido porque fue ella la que me la paso y recomendó: betzacosta.

Termino aquí invitándolas a que se pasen por mis demás historias, sobretodo Atrapada en tu mirada, que ya esta por terminar.

Nos leemos!

¿Merezco Review?


End file.
